1. Technical Field
Present invention is related in general to a ternary barristor with a graphene semiconductor and more specifically to a graphene-based ternary barristor that uses a Schottky junction between a graphene and a semiconductor and has an adjustable gain to have two step-by-step characteristics by applying a gate voltage.
2. Related Art
Graphene is a two-dimensional hexagonal sp2-boned carbon atom and has interesting physical and electrical characteristics such as electrons behaving like massless Dirac fermion and the anomalous Hall effect at room temperature. In particular, graphene has a band gap close to zero and has a conical conduction band and valence band within an extremely low range for the Fermi level. Also, a ternary device using graphene has an on-off ratio that less than or equal to 10. The on-off ratio is so extremely small that it is difficulty to apply the ternary device to an actual logic circuit.